Story of Alexander Naruto
by Masahiro Moritaka
Summary: Setelah kematiannya Alexander Naruto dikirim seorang dewi bernama Frejya menuju dunia yang belum dikenalnya. Naruto diberi tiga anugrah oleh Frejya untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Bagaiaman kisahnya? Kita saksikan bersama-sama/Warning inside/Chapter 2 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre(s) : Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, Friendship, Romance**

 **Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya**

 **Setting : Alternate Universe**

 **Warning(s) : OOC!Naruto, OC, Typo, Kalau tidak suka dengan cerita saya diharap tidak membacanya karena nanti mengakibatkan anda rugi sendiri dan merugikan orang lain. Etc**

 **Summary : Setelah kematiannya Alexander Naruto dikirim seorang dewi bernama Frejya menuju dunia yang belum dikenalnya. Naruto diberi tiga anugrah oleh Frejya untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya.**

 **Inspired : Konosuba**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Awal Mula!**

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan bernuansa warna hitam ini dengan pandangan bingung. Ruangan itu sangat luas mungkin tak berujung, di depanku berdiri ada sebuah kursi kebesaran mirip singgasana raja yang mega. Tapi aku melihat tidak ada siapapun yang menduduki kursi besar itu.

Pandanganku teralihkan karena netraku melihat ada sebuah cahaya yang amat terang muncul dari atas tempatku berdiri. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah– bukan, tapi seorang wanita yang amat sangat cantik bak bidadari dari surga. Aku hanya bisa menatap sosok wanita cantik itu dengan pandangan berbinar.

Puk!

Aku melihat wanita itu langsung terduduk di kursi besar yang ada di depanku.

"Alexander... Naruto?"

"Hah!"

"Kau, Alexander Naruto kan?"

"Iya! Dan kau siapa?

"Aku adalah dewi kebaikan Frejya, yang bisa kau lihat tugasku adalah menerima jiwa yang cocok sesuai kriteriaku untuk ku kirim ke dunia lain, untuk membunuh seorang dewa atau iblis mungkin, ya.. pokoknya seperti itu aku memberi kesempatan jiwa-jiwa orang mati untuk hidup lagi."

"Hah! Tung-tunggu sebentar! Jiwa orang mati? Aku sudah mati!"

Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin menolak untuk percaya dengan omongan dari dewi bernama Frejya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan! Kalau aku sudah mati, aku masih ingat kalau aku masih bermain basket di sekolah."

"Kau tidak percaya! Lihat ini!" Dewi Frejya kemudian menjentikan jarinya secara pelan.

 **Flashback,**

Normal PoV

 _Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang memegang bola basket dan memantul-mantulkannya di lapangan basket itu. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat apakah ada teman setimnya yang bebas dari hadangan lawan. Naruto yang terlalu fokus untuk mencari rekan setimnya tidak tau kalau ada sebuah bola kasti yang nyasar mengenai kepalanya langsung yang membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah._

 _Naruto pun segera dibawah ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans, tapi sayang sekali karena pendarahan hebat akhirnya Naruto pun meninggal saat dibawah menuju rumah sakit karena kehilangan banyak darah akibat kepalanya bocor._

 **Flasback End,**

Jtik!

"Sekarang kau percaya atau tidak kalau kau sudah mati!"

Aku melihat wajah cantik Frejya yang ingin meminta jawaban dariku sekarang, "Apakah aku sudah mati?"

Aku kembali bergumam mempertanyakan apakah aku sudah mati atau belum, sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya dengan omongan dan video atau apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Frejya tadi. Egoku masih menolak kalau aku sudah mati.

"Kan sudah aku tunjukan videonya lagipula apa masih tidak jelas gambarnya padahal itu kualitas HD lho!"

Shit! Dasar dewi sialan bisa-bisanya dia bercanda disaat seperti ini. Kualitas HD kepalamu, dasar dewi gila, apanya yang dewi kebaikan itu mungkin dia iblis atau sejenisnya yang mau menyesatkan orang.

"Jadi... Memang aku sudah mati ya!" Aku bertanya sekali lagi pada Frejya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bosan, mungkin dia memang bosan dengan pertanyaanku yang berulang-ulang.

"Haish, kesabaranku sudah habis!" Setelah berucap ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju arahku, aku pun memundurkan langkahku karena instingku mengatakan akan ada bahaya jika wanita didepanku itu mendekatiku.

"Tu-tunggu! Mau apa kau?!" Aku yang ketakutan hanya bisa menutupi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Walaupun aku laki-laki tapi kalau lawannya adalah seorang dewi yang notabennya bergender perempuan tetap saja ada jarak yang membedakan antara dia dan aku, yaitu kekuatan. Seorang dewi yang diberkahi kekuatan yang melimpah dan seorang manusia biasa hanya mengandalkan fisik yang bisa dengan muda kelelahan.

Aku melihat Frejya tersenyum bukan– itu adalah seringaian orang yang haus darah. Aku sangat ketakutan hingga tubuhku lemas dan aku pun jatuh terduduk di hadapan Frejya.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Aku berteriak padanya. Dia hanya melihatku dengan pandangan meremehkan, satu tangannya telah mengarah ke kepalaku seperti menedongkan pistol.

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan hah! Dasar pecundang." Frejya berteriak keras di depanku tepatnya di wajahku, "Ah moo, aku sudah muak melihat wajah bodohmu, sekarang pilih salah satu dari semua kartu yang ada di depanmu ini."

Setelah Frejya menjau dariku sedikit, di deoanku muncul banyak kartu bergambar dan warnanya sama semua yaitu putih.

"Apa ini?" Aku bertanya lagi. Aku melihat Frejya sepertinya enggan untuk menjelaskan kartu apa ini padaku.

"Dasar manusia merepotkan! Ini adalah kartu keajaiban, dan karena kau bodoh aku beri pengecualian kau boleh pilih tiga kartu ini. Kartu ini nanti adalah anugrah yang kau dapat saat berada di dunia yang aku kirim nanti. Bisa dibilang saat kau hidup didunia yang aku kirim kau akan mempunyai kekuatan layaknya seperti _hero_ yang ada di anime-anime yang sering kau tonton di rumah."

Aku terkagum setelah mendapat penjelasan dari dewi agung Frejya. Mataku tak berhenti berbinar memandang semua kartu-kartu di hadapanku ini.

"Eh, tapi kenapa kau memberiku tiga kartu bukannya tadi kau bilang hanya boleh pilih satu kartu saja." Aku bertanya lagi pada Frejya.

"Cih! Dengar ya manusia bodoh. Aku kasihan terhadapmu karena kau terlalu lemah dan pecundang, Cuma itu saja dan entah kenapa orang sepertimu bisa terpilih untuk aku kirim ke dunia lain." Frejya berkata dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Aku merinding dibuatnya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Frejya, akupun langsung memilih kartu-kartu yang akan aku pilih ini, "Oh, aku lupa! Waktu memilih tinggal lima detik."

Mataku meloto tak percaya dengan omongan Frejya, "Yang benar saja! Dengan sebanyak ini dan kau tidak bilang jika ada batas waktu untuk memilih."

Frejya hanya tersenyum angkuh, "Karena kau bodoh dasar pecundang! Cepat pilih kartumu dan pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Shit!" Aku pun dengan acak memilih tiga kartu yang dekat dengan tanganku.

"Aku pilih ini." Aku memberikan tiga kartu pada Frejya

Aku melihat Frejya yang manggut-manggut melihat kartu pilihanku. Kemudian ia melihatku dengan senyuman menawan yang belum pernah aku lihat di dunia ini.

"Bagus juga pilihanmu bocah bodoh."

Setelah itu dewi itu meletakan tiga kartu pilihanku di depannya, aku melihat dia mulai berucap entah apa itu mungkin itu rapalan sihir atau doa-doa pada Tuhan.

"Dengarkan ucapanku, aku dewi yang diberkati dengan semua kebaikan di dunia ini memberih perintah pada Namikaze Naruto untuk menerima anugrah berupa kekuatan hebat ini untuk digunakan sebagai kebaikan dan untuk mengalahkan dewa jahat ataupun raja iblis yang berada di dunia yang akan di tempatinya."

Tubuhku bersinar terang setelah Frejya selesai mengucapkan rapalan mantar sihirnya. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar masuk kedalam tubuhku, setiap sel-sel tubuhku terasa seperti di upgrade, ah ungkapan dari mana itu.

"Naruto! Kau tadi memilih tiga kartu yang cukup hebat. Kau nantinya bisa menggunakan sihir semua elemen, dan kedua kau mempunyai sebuah pedang bernama _excalibur_ , pedang yang bisa mengeluarkan elemen cahaya, dan yang terakhir kau mendapat anugrah bisa menyalin semua hal yang kau lihat tidak terkecuali. Kekuatan yang hebat bukan, tapi ingat gunakan lah anugrahmu dengan bijak."

Tiba-tiba di pinggangku muncul pedang berwarna kuning dipinggirnya dan berwarna biru di tengahnya dan muncul sebuah sarung pedang berwarna emas yang menutupi pedang bernama _excalibur_ itu.

"Dan cepat kau enyah dari sini manusia bodoh!" Frejya berteriak serta menendangku dengan keras menuju sebuah lubang yang begitu saja ada di depanku.

Aku pun tertelan lubang itu dan terjun bebas di dalam lubang yang bernuansa warna hitam itu.

"Ah! Sialan kau dewi busuk! Ingat, setelah aku berhasil kembali aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu!" Aku berteriak keras menyumpahi dewi Frejya.

Bukk!

Aku terjatuh di sebuah atap sebuah rumah. Aku melihat sekeliling sebentar, yang kulihat itu hanyalah sebuah desa yang besar berada di kawah yang dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan yang sangat lebat. Aku melihat ada lima patung orang yang berada di salah satu tebing di desa itu.

"Bukannya aku dikirim ke Eropa abad pertengahan seperti di game-game yang aku mainkan, lha ini kenapa rumah-rumah disini mirip rumah tradisional Jepang. Dasar dewi busuk itu pasti membuat kesalahan!"

Sret!

Muncul enam orang bertopeng hewan mengelilingiku, aku sangat kaget karena tidak bisa merasakan kalau aku sudah di hadang oleh orang-orang misterius ini.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke Konoha ini!" Aku mendengar suara bernada berat muncul dari salah satu dari enam orang misterius yang mengelilingiku.

"Aku Naruto! Ya aku hanya muncul begitu saja kau tau?" Ucapku dengan enteng. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi kan memang aku hanya muncul begitu saja karena dikirim oleh seorang dewi busuk bernama Frejya, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku dikirim oleh dewi karena nanti bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan dan dianggap gila oleh mereka.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Jangan berbohong. Desa ini dilindungi oleh sebuah Kekkai yang sangat kuat dan tidak mungkin kau muncul begitu saja. Kau darimana? Kumo? Iwa? Kiri? Atau Suna?"

"Hah!" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan omongan orang-orang miaterius ini.

"Neko, ikat dia dan bawah ke Hokage-sama." Aku mendengar ucapan salah satu orang miaterius bertopeng Harimau hanya menggeram marah.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa aku di ikat hah! Aku tidak berbuat salah dasar bodoh! Hei cepat lepaskan aku." Aku pun meronta dan berteriak menolak untuk di ikat tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak karena tangan dan kakiku sudah di tahan oleh rekan mereka. Aku yang masih meronta tidak sadar dibelakangku ada orang yang memukul tengkuk-ku dengan keras dan akhirnya aku pingsan di tempat.

 **~oOo~**

Aku mulai membuka mata, pertama yang aku lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan di hadapanku duduk dibalik meja seorang wanita yang sangat cantik serta memiliki aset yang tidak biasa, disamping wanita itu duduk seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Dan disamping pria berambut putih ada orang berambut perak mencuat ke atas yang memakai sebuah masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, mungkin orang aneh. Serta di belakangku ada enam orang bertopeng yang tadi menangkapku.

"Hoi, aku ada dimana!" Aku mulai bersuara karena sedari tadi tidak ada yang mulai berbicara di ruangan itu.

"Brengsek! Sopanlah dihadapan pemimpin desa Konoha!" Aku mendengar orang bertopeng yang dibelakangku tepat berteriak marah dan sudah melayangkan tendangan ke arah kepalaku.

Brak!

Aku pun terlempar menuju sisi ujung ruangan itu dan menabrak dinding ruangan dengan keras.

"Sudah cukup! Kau jangan berlebihan Tora!" Aku mendengar suara feminin namun terdengar sangat tegas ditelingaku. Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan melihat siapa orang yang berbicara barusan.

"Baik, Hokage-sama!" Ucap pria bertopeng harimau.

"Kau bocah! Sebenarnya kau siapa dan kenapa kau bisa masuk ke Konoha dengan muda."

Aku menghela nafas pelan, apakah ini yang dinamakan introgasi.

"Namaku Naruto, aku dari negeri yang jauh di timur." Aku berucap bohong pada wanita cantik itu.

"Hah! Kau berbohong ini adalah negeri paling timur di belahan bumi ini. Cepat katakan darimana kau?" Aku mendengar perubahan suara dari wanita didepanku ini.

"Oke, baiklah akan aku katakan. Tapi pertama-tama aku ingin tau siapa namamu wanita cantik." Aku berkata dengan gagah.

"Hah! Kau bilang wanita ini cantik. Dimana matamu anak muda, wanita ini sudah berumur lima puluh lebih." Ucap pria berambut putih.

Aku hanya bisa bengong mendengar ucapan dari pria berambut putih itu.

Brak!

Kemudian aku mendengar sebuah suara benda yang jatuh dengan keras. Saat aku melihat asal suara keras itu, wajahku memucat setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita cantik itu pada paman berambut putih. Sadis. Hanya kata itu yang cocok untuk diungkapkan pada keadaan saat ini. Hii.. menakutkan.

"Jadi... Kau ingin tau namaku tampan!?" Aku mendengar wanita itu berbicara dengan nada sensual. Aku meneguk ludah kasar karena terbui dengan pesona seorang wanita tua tapi kelihatan muda itu. Aku mengangguk pelan meminta pada wanita itu untuk menunjukan namanya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, namaku adalah Sen-ju Tsu-na-de! Tanamkan dalam otakmu tampan." Ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih sensual.

Glek!

Aku meliahat semua orang di ruangan itu meneguk ludah kasar. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini.

"Ba-baik Tsunade-chan."

Aku melihat wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti setelah aku memanggil nama depannya.

"Chan! Kau dengar itu, bocah ini memanggil Tsunade dengan suffix chan." Aku melihat paman berambut putih mulai mengoceh tak jelas lagi.

"Dan Naruto-kun, kamu dari klan mana?" Tanya Tsunade padaku masih tetap dengan nada sensualnya. Lama-lama aku juga risih sendiri dengan wanita cantik ini.

"Klan? Apa itu semacam makanan." Aku bertanya kepada Tsunade karena memang tidak tau apa itu klan. Ya, harap mahklum karena aku adalah seorang blasteran Jepang-Amerika jadi tradisi di Jepang aku belum mempelajarinya.

"Maksudnya kau dari keluarga mana bocah!" Ucap paman berambut putih, "Oh, aku hampir lupa! Namaku Jiraya dan orang disampingku ini bernama Kakashi."

"Oh, itu toh. Aku dari keluarga Alexander Kristoper! Nama lengkapku Alexander Kristoper Naruto."

"Alesan- apa tadi? Namamu begitu sulit diucapkan kupanggil Kiroi Naruto saja." Tsunade kembali berkata serta memberi julukan bagiku karena katanya namaku terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Ehem! Ini sudah melenceng dari sesi introgasi kepada Naruto-san." Aku mendengar pria bermasker itu mulai berbicara, ia mengingatkan Tsunade dan Jiraya yang sudah melenceng dari rencana awal mereka.

"Hm, kau benar juga Kakashi. Jadi Naruto-kun ada urusan apa dan kenapa kau bisa masuk di desa ini?" Tsunade kembali menjadi serius saat di ingatkan oleh Kakashi barusan.

"Bisa dibilang aku ini terlempar ke sini setelah mencoba jurus baruku." Aku masih mencoba berbohong kepada mereka karena aku belum percaya kepada mereka.

"Terlempar? Maksudmu kau mencoba jurus teleportasi begitu." Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya-ya bisa dibilang seperti itu." Aku berucap dengan nada gugup.

"Jadi kau juga seorang Shinobi Naruto-kun? Kalau begitu maukah kau berbagung menjadi Ninja desa ini dan melindungi desa ini."

Tsunade memberiku tawaran untuk menjadi salah satu ninja desa ini. Tunggu dulu–tunggu dulu seorang Ninja? Apakah ini sebuah desa ninja? Dasar dewi busuk itu pasti dia membuat kesalahan, kenapa aku bisa di desa ninja bukannya dalam game itu aku dikirim ke Eropa abad pertengannya dan melawan seekor naga.

Aku melihat lagi wanita yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa ini dengan pandangan biasa. Aku mendengar paman Jiraya dan Kakashi menolak ide sang pemimpin untuk menjadikanku salah satu dari anak buahnya.

"Ini sudah keputusanku! Jadi bagaimana Naruto-kun kau mau atau tidak!?" Tsunade bertanya lagi padaku. Aku masih bimbang untuk menjadi ninja atau tidak tapi kalau aku tidak punya tujuan di dunia ini aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi dari dewi busuk itu dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia ku.

"Baiklah aku mau menjadi salah satu bagian dari desa ini." Ucapku mantap.

"Tunggu! Ada syaratnya. Kau harus melawanku anak muda!" Paman Jiraya berbicara.

"Syarat apa itu paman?" Tanyaku.

"Bertarunglah denganku! Ayo ikut aku. Aku tunjukan tempat bertarungnya." Ucap paman Jiraya yang kemudian keluar ruangan ini dengan melewati jendala. Aku pun mengikutinya dengan melompat keluar lewat jendala dan mengikuti paman Jiraya.

 **~oOo~**

Kini aku melihat padang rumput yang cukup luas yang aku asumsikan sebagai tempat yang aku jadikan sebagai tempat bertarung nanti. Aku melihat Tsunade dan Kakashi juga melihat serta dibelakang mereka juga ada enam orang bertopeng yang menangkapku tadi.

"Jadi... Bertarung seperti apa yang anda maksud paman? Aku bertanya pada orang di depanku. Aku hanya berdiri biasa tidak memasang kuda-kuda atau apapun karena aku masih belum paham tentang cara bertarung di dunia ini.

"Ya, kita bertarung menggunakan fisik dan Ninjutsu dan senjata." Ucap Jiraya.

"Boleh pakai pedang? Tapi pedangku dibawah oleh mereka." Ucapku.

"Neko! Bawa kemari pedang bocah ini." Perintah Jiraya pada orang bertopeng kucing.

Aku melihat orang bertopeng kucing melempar _excalibur_ padaku dengan mudahnya aku menangkap lemparan pria bertopeng itu.

"Kau siap bocah!" Seru paman Jiraya.

"Siap!" Ucapku keras.

Aku melotot tak percaya saat melihat Jiraya menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menoleh kanan dan kiri tapi tidak ada. Tiba-tiba instingku berteriak supaya menghindar karena belakangku dalam keadaan bahaya.

" **Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu!** "

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mataku kembali melotot karena melihat Jiraya menyemburkan api yang sangat besar. Tak tinggal diam, aku segera melepas _excalibur_ dari sarungnya dan mulai menebas udara di depanku.

Kemburan api Jiraya semakin mendekatiku, tapi pedangku masih belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Aku menebaskan pedangku lagi dan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan cahaya keluar dari tebasan pedangku.

Api bertemu dengan cahaya.

Blarr!

Aku menutupi mataku dengan punggung tangan kiriku sebentar untuk menghalangi supaya debu tidak masuk ke dalam mataku. Asap hasil tubrukan dua jurus tadi berangsur menghilang. Aku tidak melihat Jiraya lagi, mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi dan akan menyerangku dari belakang lagi.

Aku merasakan tanah pijakanku mulai melumer, kakiku terjebak di dalamnya tidak bisa digerakan. Jiraya keluar dan sepertinya mulai membuat jurus lagi.

" **Kuchiyose : Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!** " Aku mendengar Jiraya mengumamkan kata-kata aneh.

Jiraya menyeringai sombong.

Aku yang melihat seringai itu membuatku khawatir. Dan tak lama kemudian di atasku mulai menggelap seperti awan yang menutupi sinar matahari di siang hari ini.

Lama-kelamaan bayangan awan itu membesar dan semakin besar. Aku begitu panik dan tanpa sengaja mengacungkan pedang _excalibur_ milikku. Pedang itu mulai bercahaya dan muncul sebuah sinar laser dari ujung pedang itu menuju ke atas.

Wuss!

Poofft!

Aku membuka mata kembali dan menatap ke atas, awan yang mendekat tadi sudah menghilang akibat laser beam dari pedangku.

Jiraya terlihat shock saat jurusnya tidak mengenaiku. Aku yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Paman! Tadi kau melakukan jurus yang berbahaya jadi akan aku balas dengan cara yang sama."

" **Kuchiyose : Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!** "

Aku menggumamkan nama dari jurus paman Jiraya.

Aku melihat paman begitu shock setelah aku menggunakan jurusnya dengan mudah, aku juga sempat melihat Tsunade dan Kakashi juga begitu shock.

Bumm!

Jiraya tertimpa oleh kodok raksasa. Aku yang melihat itu sempat tak percaya bahwa ada kodok dengan ukuran raksasa. Jadi paman Jiraya tadi mau menjatuhkan kodok ini padaku. Sungguh jurus yang mengerikan.

Pofft!

Setelah kodok jurusku menghilang aku tidak melihat tubuh dari Jiraya yang tertindi mahkluk raksasa itu.

"Kau hebat paman! Bisa menghindari kodok raksasa itu. Tapi aku lihat tadi kau terkena jurusku tapi kok sekarang menghilang, apa kau sudah mati paman." Aku berbicara sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan sih, aku tau kalau paman Jiraya tadi pasti sempat menghindari. Aku berbicara hanya untuk memancing dia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" **Rasengan!** "

Aku menoleh dan melihat Jiraya berlari dengan cepat sambil membawa sebuah putaran energi berwarna biru pada tangan kanannya. Aku pun tidak bisa menghindar karena serangan dari paman Jiraya begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba.

Bumm!

Brakk!

Setelah terkena putaran energi itu aku terlemper beberapa meter dan menabrak pohon-pohon di pinggir padang rumput itu. Aku sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulutku, sial jurus paman itu patut ditiru karena damage-nya sangat besar.

"Paman jurusmu begitu hebat. Boleh aku menggunakannya!"

Aku mulai meniru jurus putaran energi milik paman Jiraya. Setelah selesai aku pun berlari menuju paman tak lupa aku menyarungkan pedangku terlebih dahulu.

Aku juga melihat paman Jiraya juga menggunakan bola berwarna biru itu. Dia juga berlari dengan cepat ke arahku.

Dua jurus yang sama saling berbenturan, dan menciptakan ledakan angin yang begitu besar hingga menerbangkan beberapa batu kecil yang berada di sekitar kami berdua. Aku pun membuat bola energi lagi di tangan kiriku dan menabrakan bola itu ke perut Jiraya.

Brak!

Paman Jiraya terlempar karena terkena bola energi yang berada di tangan kiriku. Dia menabrak bebatuan yang cukup besar dibelakangnya.

Pofft!

Aku sangat shock ketika tubuh paman menghilang seperti asap.

"Cih, orang tua itu sangat susah dikalahkan." Aku mendecih sesaat karena merasa frustasi.

"Naruto! Kau hebat juga bisa mengimbangiku yang seorang legenda sannin. Dan kau juga bisa meniru semua jutsuku dengan muda."

Aku mendongak melihat Jiraya berdiri di salah satu cabang pohon di depanku. Tak tinggal diam aku segera mencabut pedangku dari sarungnya dan menebas udara ke arah Jiraya.

Sebuah laser beam cahaya muncul dan melaju sangat cepat menuju Jiraya. Tapi kulihat Jiraya dengan mudah menghindari seranganku yang melompat ke pohon yang lain.

"Oi, paman cepat turun dan selesaikan ini. Aku sudah lapar kau tau!"

"Baiklah aku turun. Ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Tap!

Paman Jiraya pun turun dari pohon itu,

Aku melihat paman sepertinya akan melancarkan jurusnya lagi karena dia membuat segel tangan yang menurutku aneh karena aku mengeluarkan jurusku hanya dengan mengucapkan nama jurusnya dan membayangkannya.

" **Katon : Dai Endan!** "

Paman Jiraya menyemburkan api berbentuk peluru yang sangat besar dan mulai menembakan peluru api itu layaknya sebuah _Machine gun_.

Aku terus berlari, melompat, berguling mengindari peluru-peluru api itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sebuah jurus yang ada di salah satu anime yang pernah ku tonton di rumah.

" **Lightning Dance!** "

Diatas tubuh Jiraya muncul puluhan bahkan ratusan sambaran petir. Kulihat paman sangat kesulitan menghindari sambaran-sambaran dari jurusku, aku yang melihatnya ingin tertawa saja karena cara menghindar paman Jiraya sangat lucu.

Tak lama menghindari, Jiraya pun terkena sambaran dan terjatuh. Satu sambaran lagi mengenai tubuh Jiraya, dan satu lagi. Terlihat Jiraya tidak bergerak dan tubuhnya sedikit gosong karena sambaran itu. Aku yang sudah di atas angin langsung tertawa senang sebelum aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku benci saat ini,

Pofft!

Dan tubuh Jiraya pun menghilang dibalik kepulan asap, "Sialan orang tua itu menghilang lagi."

"Paman, kita sudahi saja permainan ini aku sudah sangat lapar toh aku juga tak apa kalau tidak jadi ninja Konoha. Aku menyerah, aku tidak kuat lagi aku sangat lapar."

"Hehe.. iya kita sudahi saja cakraku juga sudah hampir habis kalau kena lagi pasti aku akan mati."

Setelah kami ber _deal_ untuk mengakhiri pertarungan, kami berdua pun berjalan mendekat ke tempat Tsunade dan yang lain.

"Bagaimana Jiraya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Dia lulus. Aku dibuat kuwalahan olehnya." Ungkap Jiraya.

"Begitu... Jadi dia sudah bisa menjadi ninja Konoha kan? Tidak ada yang protes lagi kan." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tidak!" Ucap semua yang ada disitu minus Tsunade dan tentunya Naruto.

"Baiklah! Saatnya kembali ke kantor, dan Naruto-kun temui aku di kantor Hokage setelah ini. Ok!"

"Wakatta!"

Setelah itu mereka pun bubar kembali ke tugas masing-masing. Sementara Naruto dan Jiraya memutuskan untuk mencari makan karena Jiraya mau mentraktir Naruto makan.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Hai, bertemu dengan saya lagi di serial **Story of Alexander Naruto**.

Saya datang dengan cerita baru lagi, walaupun serial **Buah Iblis** juga masih on-going tapi karena saya mendapat ide lagi jadi saya langsung menuangkannya di sini.

Saya terinspirasi dari serial anime **Kono Subarashi Sekai Wo** taua dikenal dengan **Konosuba**. Saya cuman meniru adekan awalnya dan juga sudah saya ganti dengan versi saya tentunya.

Karakter Naruto disini itu tidak begitu mencolok dan tidak begitu superior karena dia belum mengenal dunia ninja dan juga dia belum bisa menggunakan ninjutsu. Jadi Naruto itu kuatnya bertahap walaupun mempunyai anugrah dari dewi Frejya.

 **Profil saat ini,**

 **Nama: Alexander Kristoper Naruto**

 **Age: 17 tahun**

 **Elemen: Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Fuuton, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang**

 **Weapon: Excalibur**

 **Skill: Perfect Copy**

Itu saja untuk chapter satu dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

 **Log out,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 : Misi pertama dan munculnya monster di perbatasan !**

* * *

Setelah pulang dari restoran Akimichi, aku langsung menuju kantor Hokage lagi karena aku sudah janji dengan sang Hokage. Aku berjalan pelan karena ingin menikmati pemandangan desa yang bagiku itu sangat indah, aku berjalan di pinggiran sungai sampai menuju kantor Hokage.

Dijalan aku sempat bertemu dengan anak seumuranku yang bernama Rock Lee, pemuda berambut model bob dengan pakaian ketat serba hijau ini selalu mempunyai wajah yang bersemangat.

Setelah berbincang sedikit pemuda itu langsung menantangku lomba lari sampai kantor Hokage.

"Ayo kita lomba lari sampai kantor Hokage, Naruto-kun!" Aku menutupi kedua kupingku karena kerasnya suara Lee.

Aku melihat Lee sudah lari duluan meninggalkanku yang masih dalam keadaan bingung, "Oi, Lee! Tunggu aku."

Setelah aku dapat mengejar Lee, aku mensejajarkan lariku dengan dirinya. Lee yang kaget karena aku sudah disampingnya segera menambah kecepatannya.

Tak tinggal diam aku pun kembali berlari menyamai Lee, "Oi, tunggu dulu! Aku mau bertanya padamu dasar."

Lee pun menoleh dan menatapku, "Kau mau bertanya apa, Naruto-kun?"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, "Lomba lari ini itu maksudnya apa?"

Aku berteriak cukuo keras, hingga penduduk desa yang ada di jalan itu pun menoleh ke arah kami. Aku melihat Lee hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, aku hanya melihat kalau Naruto-kun itu mempunyai semangat masa muda!" Lee berucap sambil memasang pose _nice guy_ disaat masih berlari.

Apaan sih pemuda bernama Lee ini. Kelewat unik sifatnya.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit aku dan Lee sampai di depan bangunan kantor Hokage. Kemudian Lee mengajakku masuk melalui pintu depan bangunan di depanku ini.

"Ayo masuk Naruto-kun."

"Ya!"

Setelah sampai di dalam ruangan Hokage. Lee dulu yang bertanya kenapa dirinya dipanggil kesini.

"Maaf, Hokage-sama. Kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" Tanya Lee pada sosok wanita cantik di depannya.

"Aku memberimu misi untuk membantu tim sepuluh yang sekarang berada di perbatasan Negara api dan Negara batu."

Lee yang mendengar mendapat misi, wajahnya langsung berbinar. Apa sebagus itu mendapat misi, mungkin kalau di dunia game ini semacam _quest_.

"Dan, Naruto! Ini ikat kepalamu dan aku juga memberimu misi sama seperti Lee untuk membantu tim sepuluh di perbatasan sana." Tsunade memberiku sebuah ikat kepala yang ada lambang desa Konoha yang tercetak di sebuah logam di ikat kepala itu.

"Apa misi ini sulit?" Aku bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Apa kau takut?" Kini kulihat wajah Tsunade seperti sedang meremehkanku.

"Cih, berikan aku misi apapun Tsunade-chan!" Aku berbicara dengan nada sombong.

Lee menatapku dengan pandangan kagum. Aku yang sempat melihat pandangan Lee semakin menyombongkan diri.

"Begitu dong, Na-ru-to-kun." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada sensualnya.

Ugggh

Aku sedikit bergidik setelah mendengar suara sensual Tsunade, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku tertarik dengan wanita yang kelihatan muda ini walaupun umur kami terpaut jauh. Tapi ya, lihat saja kedepannya karena aku tidak mau terpikat oleh seorang wanita saja.

"Um, Hokage-sama! Apa misi ini hanya kami berdua saja yang ditugaskan?" Aku mendengar Lee bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Ya. Kurasa dua bala bantuan sudah cukup untuk misi tingkat A. Misi tim sepuluh cuma menyelidiki kejadian aneh yang beberapa bulan ini meresahkan penduduk yang berada di perbatasan sana."

"Aku mengerti Hokage-sama!" Ucap Lee.

Aku melihat Tsunade dengan pandangan bingung, "Kau mau bertanya apa Naruto-kun?"

Aku gelagapan sesaat setelah mendengar suara Tsunade lagi, "Um, begini Tsunade-chan. Kalau ada musuh saat kami menjalankan misi apa kami boleh membunuhnya?"

"Kalau itu mengancam keselamatan kalian, ya aku ijinkan kalian mengeksekusi ditempat." Ucap tegas Tsunade.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami berangkat kapan kalau boleh tau?" Aku bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Nanti siang jam satu! Jadi pergunakan sisa waktu ini untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan ninja kalian." Ucap Tsunade.

"Kami mengerti, Hokage-sama. Kalau begitu kami mohon pamit dulu." Ucap Lee.

Setelah itu kami berdua pun keluar dari bangunan kantor Hokage. Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada Lee apa saja perlengkapan untuk misi ini dan dia pun menjelaskan beberapa hal yang akan dibawa untuk perlengkapan misi ini. Aku juga meminta Lee untuk mengantarku ke toko senjata untuk membeli setidaknya sepaket kunai dan shuriken sebagai senjata cadanganku nanti.

Tak terasa beberapa jam telah berlalu dan kini saatnya bagiku menjalankan misi atau _quest_ pertamaku sebagai seorang ninja. Janji bertemu Lee adalah di gerbang utama Konoha, setelah mempersiapkan peralatanku dan tas ninjaku akupun keluar dari apartemen yang sempat kusewa tadi. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang utama desa dengan pelan karena aku belum belajar cara meloncat dan seperti ninja pada umumnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit aku pun sampai, aku melihat Lee melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun berlari kecil saat melihat Lee sudah ada di depan gerbang desa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Aku meminta maaf pada Lee karena terlambat hampir sepuluh menit dari waktu perjanjian.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Kita tidak dikejar waktu." Ucap Lee. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berterima kasih padanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat Naruto-kun." Ucap Lee lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan keluar desa menuju tempat yang akan kami tuju.

 **~oOo~**

Hampir delapan jam perjalananku dan Lee ke perbatasan, yang membuatku heran adalah kenapa aku harus lomb lari lagi dengan Rock Lee. Perjalanan yang sebenarnya memakan waktu lima belas jam itu menjadi lebih cepat tujuh jam dari rencana awal karena aksi kami berdua.

Aku membuka peta yang kubawa dan melihat titik tempat pertemuan dengan tim yang di pimpin oleh seorang bernama Asuma itu. Lee memutuskan untuk mencari sungai disekitar tempat kami istirahat sekarang, ia merasa gerah setelah lomba lari denganku menggunakan pakaian spandex ketat warna hijau itu.

Netraku kembali melihat peta yang ku buka sejak tadi. Aku melihat ada tanda silang berwarna merah dengan pandangan curiga, kata Tsunade- _chan_ itu merupakan markas dari para komplotan yang mengganggu misi tim Asuma.

Aku sedikit melamun sampai Lee datang mengagetkanku dengan membawa buah-buahan entah dari mana, "Dapat dari mana Lee?"

Aku melihat Lee menggigit sebuah apel yang sangat besar dan terasa menggiurkan, "Disini banyak pohon dengan buah-buahan segar kok. Jadi aku mengambil beberapa sebagai perbekalan."

Oh, seperti itu ternyata. Memang hidup seperti di _game_ itu rasanya mungkin seperti ini, tidak seperti hidup di Jepang yang biaya hidupnya saja sangat mahal. Untung juga aku mati dan terpilih oleh dewi busuk Frejya itu. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa kesal dengan dewi cantik luarnya saja itu, aku sangat kesal karena dikirim ke dunia ninja bukan dunia abad pertengan eropa seperti di dalam _game-game_ yang sempat aku mainkan dulu.

Aku menggigit apel yang diberikan Lee, lalu kami pun memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi menuju titik pertemuan dengan tim Asuma.

"Oh, iya Lee? Kau sudah menyelesaikan berapa _quest–_ maksudku misi?" Aku bertanya pada Lee.

Aku melihat pemuda berambut bob ini sedikit berpikir lalu kemudian dia mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, "Bagus pertanyaanmu Narto-kun! Rock Lee ini sudah menyelesaikan banyak sekali misi mulai dari, misi tingkat D, tingkat C, tingkat B dan tingkat A."

"Seperti itu. Jadi bisa dibilang kau sangat berpengalaman ya!" Aku kembali bertanya. Kemudian Lee menganggukan kepala pertanda menyetujui ucapanku.

Kami berdua melihat sebuah tenda yang cukup besar agak jauh di depan arah kami. Bagus juga mereka memilih hutan lebat sebagai tempat beristirahat.

Setelah berjalan sedikit lama, akhirnya kami berdua sampai di tenda tempat istirahatnya tim Asuma.

Aku melihat pria brewok keluar dari tenda yang sudah mengacungkan senjata bernama kunai ke arah kami, " _Password_!"

Aku bengong. _Password_ apa coba, aku tidak diberi tau oleh Tsunade- _chan_ tentang ini. Aku menoleh ke arah Lee dan aku pun tersenyum lega karena dia berkata padaku dia tau _passwordnya._

"Tekad api melahirkan shinobi hebat Konoha sampai akhir hayat." Ucapan Lee terdengar mantap di telingaku. Tapi apa itu sebuah kata kunci, tapi kenapa dibuat sangat panjang.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kalian dari Konoha! Jadi kalianlah yang di suruh Hokage untuk mem _back up_ kami." Tanya pria brewok itu.

"Ya, dan siapa anda tuan brewok?" Aku bertanya siapa nama pria brewok itu.

"Aku pemimpin tim Asuma. Sarutobi Asuma! Dan kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu di Konoha!" Jawab pria bernama Asuma.

Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Asuma itu, pria brewok ini memang sedikit sangar penampilannya.

"Aku Naruto. Alexander Kristoper Naruto! Ninja baru Konoha." Aku memperkenalkan namaku.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis yang sangat-sangat cantik dari dalam tenda dan dibelakangnya muncul dua orang laki-laki yang satunya gendut dan satunya terlihat seperti mayat hidup karena matany masih terpejam. Aku hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah tim yang katanya _elit_ ini. Tapi kecuali wanita cantik berambut sama sepertiku ini.

"Oh, siapa pria tampan ini?" Gadis cantik itu bertanya padaku, aku pun langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Perkenalkan nona cantik, namaku Alexander Kristoper Naruto. Tapi khusus untukmu kau boleh memanggilku tampan atau Naruto." Ucapku dengan gagah agar gadis cantik di depanku ini luluh.

"Dasar pesolek!" Aku mendengar pria yang seperti mayat hidup itu berkomentar pedas padaku. Aku sedikit kesal mendengarnya tapi aku tahan karena aku tidak mau _imej_ -ku jatuh di hadapan _onee-san_ cantik ini.

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino, kau boleh memanggilku Ino atau apapun sesukamu tampan." Perkataan Ino membuatku bergairah karena perkataannya mengandung nada yang sedikit sensual.

"Dan ini kedua rekanku, Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji." Ino memperkenalkan kedua temannya padaku.

"Salam kenal." Ucapku.

Setelah itu kami ber enam pun masuk ke dalam tenda untuk beristirahat serta menyusun sebuah rencana untuk mengatasi misi yang menurutku tidak masuk akal ini.

 **~oOo~**

Kami berenam dibagi menjadi dua kelompok yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Aku satu kelompok dengan Lee dan Ino. Sedangkan Asuma satu kelompok dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru.

Tim Asuma bertugas menyamar masuk ke desa tempat terjadinya keanehan itu. Dan timku sebagai _back up_ dan _spy_ bagi mereka. Sebelum kami berpisah aku memberi mereka semua _earphone_ sebagai alat komunikasi kami, berkat anugrah _perfect copy_ milikku aku menyalin bentuk alat komunikasi milik tentara Jepang.

Aku teringat tentang sebuah alat yang sangat cocok sebagai media untuk memata-matai musuh. Dan aku pun langsung membayangkan sebuah _drone_ kecil berbentuk seperti lebah sebanyak sepuluh buah dan sebuah _tablet_ untuk menjalankan _drone-drone_ buatanku.

Aku melihat Ino dan Lee terkagum melihat kemampuanku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya sih, lalu aku menerbangkan semua _drone_ milikku menuju ke desa temoat kejadian aneh berlangsung.

Aku melihat dari layar _tablet_ desa yang kami amati itu tertutup kabut tebal di atasnya, aku kemudian mengendalikan _drone-drone_ ku untuk turun kebawah menuju ke desa bernama Iwami itu.

Mataku melotot tak percaya setelah melihat layar _tablet_ ku. Banyak mayat bertebaran di desa itu, keadaan mayat juga tidak normal karena semua badan mereka seperti terkoyak seperti digigit binatang buas.

Aku mendengar Ino memekik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ini sangat kejam. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal kejam seperti ini." Suara Ino terdengar seperti orang menangis.

"Siapa dalang dibalik perbuatan keji ini." Kini aku mendengar Lee berkomentar. Tak biasanya pria berambut bob ini menunjukan wajah seriusnya.

"Ini mungkin bukan perbuatan manusia." Ucapku.

Kedua rekanku menoleh padaku, "Maksudmu, Naruto- _kun_ "

"Hm, kalau lihat tubuh mayat-mayat itu Ino- _chan_? Tubuhnya tidak normal seperti dikoyak oleh binatang buas." Jelasku.

"Mungkin ini perbuatan iblis!" Seru Lee tiba-tiba yang membuat aku dan Ino menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Lee. Tidak mungkin kan ada iblis bukannya mereka Cuma mitos saja!" Aku tidak menyetujui pernyataan Lee tentang adanya iblis di desa ini.

"Tunggu, jika keadaan desa itu sangat menghawatirkan bagaimana keadaan mereka bertiga."

Aku dan Lee lalu saling pandang, "Mungkinkah!" Ucapan kami berdua membuat Ino semakin ketakutan.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Mungkin mereka masih bersembunyi dan menganalisa.

"Arrrggg, Chouji larilah beritau mereka disini berbahaya."

Aku mendengar suara Asuma berteriak dan menyuruh Chouji untuk berlari. Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati kedua rekanku juga sangat khawatir.

"Bagaimana ini." Ucap Ino.

"Arrgggh, sialan! Apa disini akhirku."

Kami bertiga mendengar lagi suara Shikamaru lewat alat komunikasi kami.

Tak tinggal diam aku pun langsung mengarahkan beberapa _drone_ untuk mencari posisi mereka. Tak sampai lama, akhirnya aku menemukan merek bertiga dan mereka dikepung oleh banyak mahkluk aneh dengan mata merah.

Shit. Bagaimana cara menolong mereka kalau dari sini. Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir. Aku terus berpikir berbagai cara bagaimana cara mengeluarkan mereka dari situasi berbahaya itu.

Aku lalu mengingat-ingat sebuah senjata laras panjang yang biasa dipakai oleh tentara. Aku membuat sebuah _sniper_ dengan model terbaru buatan Rusia yang pernah kulihat di internet.

Aku menyerahkan kendali _drone_ pada Lee.

"Itu senjata apa Naruto- _kun!_ " Ucap Ino dan Lee bebarengan.

"Ini namanya _sniper_ , senjata jarak jauh yang mengeluarkan sebuah peluru timah." Jelasku.

Aku memposisikan _sniper_ ku ke arah monster-monster yang mengepung rekan kami. Walaupun berkabut aku masih bisa melihat karena senjataku sudah disertai dengan alat pendeteksi hawa panas.

Aku lalu membidik salah satu monster yang ikut mengepung tim Asuma.

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan disertai suara bising meluncur dengan cepat menuju monster bidikanku dan setelah mengenai kepalanya, monster itu langsung terpecah dan menghilang.

Ino dan Lee melihat monster yang terkena tembakanku dari layar _tablet_ langsung terkagum.

"Bagaimana senjataku?" Aku bertanya pada kedua rekanku.

"Wah, hebat Naruto- _kun_!" Kata Ino memuji. Lalu menoleh ke Lee dan dia pun menyutujui Ino dengan menganggukan kepala.

Aku pun terus membidik satu persatu monster yang mengelilingi tim Asuma.

"Asuma! Aku sudah menembaki beberapa monster. Sebaiknya kau segera mencari cela untuk kwluar dari desa itu." Ucapku pada tim Asuma lewat _microphone_ yang ada di alat komunikasi kami.

"Hah! Bagaimana caranya!" Balas Asuma yang berada di dalam desa.

"Sudah ikuti saja kataku. Kau hanya perlu mencari sedikit cela dan aku akan mengurus sisanya." Ucapku pada Asuma.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu Naruto!" Teriak Asuma disebrang sana.

Kemudian aku melanjutkan acara tembak menembakku ke arah para monster-monster. Aku juga mendapat sedikit bantuan dari _drone-drone_ milikku yang memberi tau posisi dari monster-monster biadap itu.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Aku terus melanjutkan menembaki para monster sialan untuk membuatkan cela tim Asuma agar bisa keluar dari desa.

Peluru _sniper_ ku hampir habis dan monster semakin banyak, Asuma serta kedua muridnya hampir tidak ada cela untuk bisa kabur kelur desa. Aku terus mendecih karena tak bisa memusnahkan semua monster itu.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu sebuha ide muncul begitu saja di kepalaku. Aku harus mencobanya tapi apa nanti berdampak pada Asuma dan lainnya. Aku berpikir lagi.

"Oi, Asuma bagaimana keadaan disana?" Tanyaku.

"Kurasa pestanya semakin ramai nak!" Aku mendengar Asuma masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang bisa membuat _kekkai_ minimal bisa membuat dinding yang kebal terhadap ledakan besar?!" Tanyaku lagi.

"Sebuah dinding?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya. Pokoknya yang bisa melindungi kalian dari ledakan seperti C3!" Ucapku.

Kedua rekan disampingku mangap tak percaya.

"Apa kau mau membunuh mereka, Naruto!" Teriak Ino.

Aku gelagapan, "Bu-bukan Ino- _chan_. Aku hanya mau mebinasakan monster-monater itu untuk membuat celah agar mereka bisa kabur dari sana."

"Meskipun begitu, tapi menggunakan ledakan dengan daya ledak C3 apa tidak berlebihan? Ungkap Ino.

"Ya kan ini cuma pendapatku Ino- _chan_!" Kilahku.

"Baiklah, kami bisa membuat sebuah dinding tanah yang cukup tebal. Jadi kau harus mengahncurkan mereka dengan cepat." Seru Asuma dari dalam desa.

Aku pun langsung membayangkan mobil yang biasanya dibuat untuk membawa rudal-rudal yang dibawa saat berperang.

Setelah itu, muncul sebuah mobil lapis baja di belakangku dan ada dua rudal yang ukurannya lumayan untuk menghancurkan sepuluh tank.

"I-itu apa Naruto- _kun_!" Teriak Ino dan Lee bersamaan.

"Lihat saja aku beraksi. Beri aba-aba supaya tim Asuma segera membuat dinding yang tebal untuk melindungi sekeliling mereka." Aku memerintahkan Ino untuk mengabari tim Asuma.

"Kami sudah siap Naruto!" Seru Asuma di _speaker_ komunikasi.

"Lee coba mendekat ke arah mereka!" Perintahku pada Lee supaya mengoprasikan salah satu _drone_ untuk mendekat melihat apakah dinding buatan tim Asuma cukup kuat untuk ledakan C3 nya.

Setelah itu Lee memperlihatkan gambaran di layar _tablet_ padaku, "Ini belum cukup! Buat lagi pokoknya harus tebal dan melindungi kalian semua dari segala penjuru."

Setelah menanti agak lama akhirnya terdengar suara dari Asuma lagi, "Apakah segini cukup!"

Aku pun melihat lagi layar _tablet_ yang dipegang Lee.

"Ok! Siap-siap menerima guncangan keras." Teriakku.

Lalu aku mulai menekan tombol 'on' untuk menyelakan rudal-rudal itu dan menyentuh tombol 'launch' untuk meluncurkan rudal-rudal itu.

Satu rudal sudah mengudara dan mengarah cepat ke arah bidikan tadi yaitu para monster yang sekarang mengelilingi dinding buatan Asuma.

Dummm!

Bummm!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras membuat telinga sakit. Serta efek angin yang dihasilkan dari ledakan itu sangat kencang yang membuat asap yang menutupi desa itu langsung menghilang.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit tak ada respon dari tim Asuma. Membuat Ino histeris dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajahku.

Shit. Berpikirlah otakku yang pas-pasan. Oh, ya aku harus menjemput mereka. Bagaimana cara cepat untuk sampai disana.

Lalu aku teringat satu superhero asal Amerika yang mempunyai kecepatan diluar nalar. Ya! Flash. Superhero yang memiliki kecepatan sampai dua _march_.

Lalu aku langsung membayangkan diriku sebagai seorang Flash. Tiba-tiba saat aku membuka mata aku sudah sampai di tempat hasil ledakan rudalku. Aku tercengang saat melihat begitu banyak yang hancur akibat ledakan rudal, dan netraku menangkap seseorang yang tengkurap dan aku mengenali siapa pemilik dari tubuh tak berdaya itu. Itu adalah Shikamaru.

Aku dengan cepat berlari dan merangkul Shikamaru dan segera berlari lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat Ino dan Lee.

Aku berlari lagi untuk mencari Asuma dan Chouji.

Setelah menemukan Chouji aku segera memapahnya dan menghilang lagi dalam kilatan berwarna merah.

Aku sedikit kesulitan saat mencari sosok Asuma karena banyaknya runtuhan dinding. Aku melihat sekeliling dan netraku menangkap sebuah tangan yang terlihat dari balik batu besar.

Aku segera berlari dan mencoba mengangkat batu besar itu. Aku membayangkan kekuatan super milik seperhero bernama Hulk. Dan dengan muda aku mengangkat batu besar itu.

Dan akhirnya aku menemukan tubuh tak berdaya milik Asuma. Aku segera mengangkat tubuh itu, dan segera menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna merah mirip seperti superhero Flash.

Setelah sudah menyelamatkan tiga orang itu dari ledakan rudal, aku pun membuat sebuah tiga ranjang untuk membaringkan tubuh lemah ketiga rekanku.

"Em, Ino- _chan_! Apa kau bisa mengobati mereka!" Tanyaku takut-takut karena tadi aku sempat dipukul olehnya.

Tak menjawab ucapan dariku, Ino- _chan_ langsung mengeluarkan sebuah energi berwarna hijau dari kedua tangannya.

Hampir setengah jam, Ino- _chan_ mengobati mereka bertiga. Aku dan Lee hanya terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino- _chan_. Aku mencoba meniru jurus yang dipakai Ino- _chan_ untuk mengobati ketiga rekannya dan akhirnya di kedua tanganku muncul energi berwarna hijau.

"Ayo gantian, Ino- _chan_ , kau harus istirahat. Sekarang aku yang mengobati mereka." Ucapku.

Ino tak menjawab ucapanku tapi dirinya menurutiku untuk beristirahat. Kemudian aku mencoba cara yang sama yang dipakai oleh Ino- _chan_ tadi.

Hampir setengah jam aku mengobati mereka bertiga secara bergantian. Tak lama kemudian mereka bertiga pun sadar secara bergantian. Aku yang melihat itu pun tersenyum senang dan bersyukur karena mereka masih hidup.

Aku melihat Ino- _chan_ segera berlari dan memeluk mereka bertiga secara bergantian, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah sadar ya, Naruto- _kun_!" Ucap Lee membuka suara. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah itu kami pun terdiam lagi. Suara angin hampir terdengar di gendang telingaku, suara sungai yang jauh dari kami juga terdengar. Shit! Situasi macam apa ini.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua karena telah membahayakan nyawa kalian, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Aku mencob memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Kami juga berterima padamu karena telah kau tolong." Asuma mulai merespon ucapanku. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku juga! Terima kasih telah menolongku dan Shikamaru, Naruto!" Kini giliran Chouji bersuara. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Netraku tak sengaja menatap Ino- _chan,_ lalu dia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari tatapanku. Aku menghela nafas berat, aku mau meminta maaf pada Ino tapi aku terlalu takut kalau aku tidak dimaafkan olehnya. Aku tidak berani.

Asuma yang sempat melihatku menatap Ino, hanya memasang wajah bingung, "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua!"

Aku kaget karena mendepat pertanyaan seperti ini, "Um, tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

Maafkan aku Asuma.

Kemudian aku mulai berjalan menuju mobil lapis baja yang kubuat, "Kalian bertig apa bisa berjalan?"

"Em, mungkin bisa, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Asuma.

"Naiklah ke dalam mobil ini kalian semua, aku akan membawa kalian kembali ke tenda dan mencoba menghubungi Konoha supaya mendapat lebih banyak bantuan." Aku menjelaskan beberapa rencanaku pada kelima rekanku.

"Memangnya itu alat apa Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ini alat transportasi model baru! Ayo cepat masuk." Ucapku.

Kemudian mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku dibagian depan bertugas sebagai sopir bersama Ino yang ada disampingku. Di bagian belakang duduk saling mengahadap yaitu Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee dan Asuma.

Brum!

Seketika aku langsung menyetir mobil baja ini menuju tempat tenda kami berada. Tidak lama sampai ke tenda kami karena perjalanan terasa cepat menggunakan sebuah kendaraan.

 **Bersambung,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Hai, jumpa lagi hari ini dalam serial **Story of Alexander Naruto**.

Tadi siang saya sudah meng update salah satu serial saya yaitu **Buah Iblis**.

Sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih karena para readers _tachi_ sudah mau menyempatkan untuk men review, mem follow, dan mem favorit serial saya ini.

Di chapter ini Naruto telah menunjukan kehebatan dari **Perfect Copy** miliknya, buktinya dia telah menyalin beberap _drone_ dan _tablet_ serta senjata laras panjang _sniper_. Lalu menyalin sebuah mobil lapis baja yang membawa beberapa rudal berkekuatan C3.

Aku tidak tau seberapa kuat hasil ledakan dari C3 tapi ya kalian tau lah aku juga tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

Bagaimana chapater ini, memang tidak banyak **action** nya karena saya membuat serial ini tidak semata-mata untuk bertarung saja.

Dan coba tebak apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada chapter depan? :D

Oke sampai sini saja perjumpaan kita, saya pamit dan jangan lupa sempatkanlah untuk review, follow, dan favorit.

 **Log out,**


End file.
